The Forgotten Tales
by JaexJae
Summary: An average teenage girl named Trisha Bloom, breaks a spell on the book of Forgotten Tales. All the fairy tales are released and now roam the world freely, meaning the fairy tales happen in real life. These fairy tales target Trisha, but can also cause harm to the human race. Trisha has to fight and put these fairy tales in the rightful place, in the book of Forgotten tales.
1. The Book

So where shall I begin my fairy tale story? Lets see, I'm just a normal unpopular high school girl. I'm not pretty, unlike my best friend Lola. Today she wore skinny jeans with white and turquise blouse. Her long brown hair straightened with her bangs the perfect length. Yes, everyone adored my best friend Lola.

Compared to me, I worse skinny jeans with ugg boots, and a blue and white over-sized sweater. My long blond hair was also straightened with my side bangs. I wasn't the ideal type of girl a guy would like to be with. Anyways, my name is Trisha, Trisha Bloom.

My best friend grabbed my hand and we raced up the steps of my school. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, I looked up at my school.

"Holland High School"

Lola gave me a big hug of excitement.

"Can you believe it!" as her eyes lit up.

"We are finally freshmen's!" She jumped up and down.

"Yeah, it's great." I mumbled, but had butterflies in my stomach when I saw my crush walk up the steps. There he was, blond shaggy haired, bright blue eyes, with the most perfect skin tone.

"Elliott!" A girl called as she wrapped her arms onto his. My eyes glared, as I looked at Falicity. She was wearing skinny jeans, with silver converse shoes, with a white tank top and a silver and red varsity jacket. With her long curly half blond half brown hair.

"Falici..." I said as the bell rang.

Lola was talking on and on about her vacation in the Bahamas, as I hardly paid any attention to her, but the clock on the wall.

"There was these cute guys and... Trisha? Are you even listening to me?" As she waved her hand in front of my face. I looked at her and blinked.

"Trisha! I was telling you the good part, and here you are watching the clock." Lola said in a whinny way.

"Sorry Lola, I-I was just..." As I looked at the classroom door to find Elliott standing there, staring at me. My heart fluttered as I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Trisha?" Lola said looking behind her to see Elliott there.

"Oh brother, prince charming showed up." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"He's staring at me." I said whispering to Lola.

"Trisha he isn't, he's staring at falicity behind you." Lola said as my heart sank as I forgot that she sat behind me. I rested my head on the desk and whispered to myself.

"Of course."

It was lunch time, as me and Lola took our trays to our usual spot. The table next to the windows. We sat down and she started to talk.

"So Trisha, what about we go to a movie tonight? I heard it was going to be showing the Fable." She said cheerfully.

"I can't, I have to do some research on a paper in the library." I said sadly.

"It's not due till a week from now though, couldn't you wait?" Lola said confused.

"I know but I'm busy all next week. I don't have time." I said as I poked my french fry at my ketchup.

"Oh, why is there something exciting happening next week?!" Lola said as she came closer to me and grinned.

"No Lola, it doesn't involve guys or concerts, I have my relatives coming over all week, and my mother wont let me stay after." I said at Lola as her grin faded away.

"Oh so no guys." She said kind of disappointed.

The end of the day was near, as I tapped my pencil on my desk impatient. I watched the clock as it turned to three o' five. The bell rang throughout the school, as I than ran out and went straight to the library. I walked into the library as I felt and a cool wind blow into me. I continued to walk, and found a table to set my books down.

"Hmmm... I need a book to learn more about Chemical Reactions." I whispered to myself.

There was no one in the library, it was strange. It felt, dead. I walked to the shelved of books and heard something fall to the floor. I cocked my head the direction I heard it from. I walked toward it and saw a thick red book with gold carving on it.

I bent down to pick it up. I picked it up and held it in my hands, gliding my finger across the gold carvings as it started to glow. I jumped back dropping the book. The book landed, open.

Flashing lights shot out from the book as I saw things fly out of the book disappearing into thin air. Like the fairy tales in that book had escaped. The book started to rise into the air, once the light stopped, it dropped to the floor, with a big thud. At this point I was hiding behind a book shelf, with my eyes wide open.

I slowly moved toward the book on the ground. I picked it up slowly again. This time I did not glide my finger across the gold carvings, but I opened the book. Than poof, sparkling dust flew out of the book. I coughed at the sparkling dust, then I could see, I looked at the book. It was, blank.


	2. Fairies

My Mind went blank. I sat there trying to learn about Chemical Reactions, but every few seconds I would glance back at the red book.

"Why is it blank?" I asked myself.

"Because you broke the spell." Said a boys voice.

I immediately flew backwards landing on the floor.

"who's there!?" I said as I rustled up in embarrassment from my fall.

"I'm here." Said the boys voice. He was in front of my face, smiling. I looked at him and grabbed my book, defending myself.

"Who are you? No, what are you?" I sputtered out.

"I'm Lance, and I'm a fairy." He said a bit annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

"Because someone stupid had to break the spell on the book of Forgotten Tales." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know really." I said apologetic.

"Well now that you broke it, you have to put the spell back on the book." He said as he grinned.

"How?" Plus, what is this Forgotten Tales book anyways?" I said as I slowly sat back down on my chair, but still had the book in my hands.

"Well." he said as he sat on the table, closing his eyes. I had to get real close to see him, he was a tiny boy, looked the same age as me. He had black shaggy hair, and wore a silk shirt with leather pants. His wings glowed and glittered, as he opened his eyes, I saw that they were unique. On of his eyes was blue and one was green. They were beautiful. I got closer to look at them.

"What are you staring at?" He said. I backed up and blushed.

"Y-Your..." I started but he cut me off.

"Never the mind." He said and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"You want to know what the book of forgotten tales is right?" He stared at me and I nodded my head.

"The book of Forgotten Tales is a very special book. All the magical stories are held in the book. If the spell is broken, things begin to happen, bad things."

"What do you mean 'bad things' will happen?" I said as Lance lifted his hand to quiet me. I stopped and paid attention.

"Before I tell you, I'm going to give you a history lesson about this book." He said quietly and than took a deep breath.

"Long, long ago, probably back into the 1970's I suppose. Your very great uncle's had a lead onto something very big. They were known as the Strawford brothers. They discovered something very strange, in the woods of Fraira. They were your average town scientists, but they discovered us, the fairies. They thought we were just small humming birds, like a small breed. But they saw through us. The found out that we have a key, to travel from earth to the 'other side' they would call it. We called it Alfraira. It was a place full of fairy tale characters, where we lived and roamed freely. Some of the fairy tale characters would mess with the humans, cause destruction. So the Strawford brothers went over to Alfraira or the 'other side' and met with the queen. They demanded they stop going to and from earth as they pleased, cause they caused to much harm to the humans. They queen than told them 'if you can pass my challenge, I shall obey your request, and band all fairy creatures to travel to and from earth as they please.'" They queen made the Strawford brothers survive 50 of her fairy tale stories that she gives them. The tales will randomly pop up and fight them. If it was little red riding hood, they would deal with the big bad wolf, but see they have to play by the story. If they defeat it and capture the fairy tale, they put it in the book of Forgotten tales. As you can see, they didn't survive or the other generations before you. The Strawford brothers made it to 49 fairy tales. Some didn't even make it through 2. Now since your part of the Strawford blood line, its your duty to survive and defeat all the 50 tales. The book of Forgotten tales, has chosen you, after all."

I sat there looking at him. I was scared, I wasn't strong, and I didn't know what was after me. I quivered and than spoke.

"So I have to do this all on my own?"

"No, you have me, I'm here to protect you." He said with a side grin.

"But aren't you with the rest of the fairy creatures? Aren't you under the rule of the queen and want to travel to and from earth freely?" I said confused.

"I'm a good fairy, and plus I pretty much don't care much for earth. So I'm trying to help you. Plus the queen has nothing on me." He said in a odd way.

I looked at his face, it was depressing. I didn't want to bother him with any more pictures. But my eyes wondered the library as I thought. Is this all really true?


	3. The New Kid

I woke up in a dead sleep, as sweat dripped off my face. I slowly sat up and looked at my clock, 5:37am.

"Phew, it was just a dream." I said as I walked to the bathroom. I turned the lights on and went to the sink. I took a handful of water and splashed my face, I than looked up into the mirror as I see a little fairy floating in front of me.

"AH!" I screamed as I flew backwards landing onto the floor.

"Miss me Trisha?" Lance said smiling.

"Wha...What...When?" I stuttered.

"You already forgot me?" Lance frowned.

"I saw you in my dream! There was a red book, and sparks flew, than you were there!" I sputtered and looked around frantically.

"That's not a dream, it happened." As Lance got closer and landed on my knee, smirking.

What? What did he say? It really happened? This can't be true, like seriously, there's a fairy talking to me, am I going crazy?

"No, you're not going crazy." He said like he could read my mind.

I gulped and took a deep breath in and forced a smile.

"Is that so?"

It was 7:30am, I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, with a cropped top and flower flip-flops. I straightened my hair like every usual day, and I smiled in the mirror.

"I like this outfit." I whispered to myself.

"Ug, girls, they take forever to get ready." Lance said with his arms crossed, as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, we girls take forever?" I said with a huff.

"Well, that's because It's already 8:15am, and I think you're late."

My eyes flew wide open as I raced to my room and grabbed my backpack. I ran out the door, slamming the door shut behind me, and headed off towards school.

I flew the class room door open, as everyone looked. I glanced at Lola as she put her arms into a X position. I looked at her confused, till I looked at my teacher in front of the room. She was tapping her finger on the podium, I gulped.

"Late again, are we now." My teacher said as she raised her eyebrow.

"I...I...I got lost?" I said sneaking towards my desk. My teacher dropped her books onto her podium and said,

"I've heard that before miss Bloom, you may take a seat..."

"Oh thank you !" I sighed in relief.

"...In the principles office." Said .

Everyone started chuckling, as I was nearly took my seat.

Joy, the principles office, this is the last place I wanted to be. Where is the principle anyways? The clock ticked, it was already 8:48am. I looked at the principles desk and saw a piece of paper with Lances name on it. I was about to grab it as the principle opened the door, my hand flew to my lap.

"Well, we meet again Miss Bloom." he said as he smiled. "Mrs. Laverson said you been tardy yesterday too. Instead of giving you detention, you will have to help set up for the homecoming party."

"But..." I was about to say as he started to write a detention notice.

"I will help out with the homecoming party." I said with a crooked smile.

"Very good!" He smiled.

It was fourth hour, after this class it will be lunch. I can't wait till class is over. Lola turned around and faced me. Her eyes sparkled, well here she goes again, better get comfortable. She smiled big and than her mouth opened.

"So on Tumblr I made sixteen new followers yesterday! Also on Twitter I have 1.2k followers! Oh and guess what! Elliott isn't dating anyone, I found out on Twitter." She looked at me and I lifted my head up with wide eyes.

"You say wha...?"

"Elliott is single." She said as she smiled. The math teacher opened the door and Lola turned to face the front. I sat there in a daze.

"We have a new student." said our math teacher, Mr. Young.

Lola said Elliott is single, does this mean I have a chance? I was in such a deep daze that my best friend Lola tapped me on my shoulder.

"Look, Trisha, Look! Isn't he cute!" Lola exclaimed.

My head slowly rose up to looked at the front, a tall, skinny, brown shaggy haired boy stood there. He had one blue and one green eye. I froze.

"Hi, my name is Lance, Lance Evergreen, nice to meet you." Lance said as he stared at me and smiled.

I darted up from my seat, my chair flew back hitting the floor, and my hand flew up pointing up at Lance.

"Yo...Yo...You!" I stuttered.

Everyone looked at me, than to Lance.


	4. Not My Kind Of Party

I sat down at my usual lunch spot, my best friend rushed over to me.

"Details!" She exclaimed. "How do you know him, I mean LANCE?!" She sounded dramatic.

"He...He...He's just someone I ran into the other day." I said to her as normal as possible. She can't know how I knew him. If I told her all about this Forgotten Tales thing, she would think I'm crazy. Plus If I told her Lance was a fairy that was helping me, than she would think I'm going mental.

"Oh, that's all? No romantic meeting or anything?" She said with a sigh.

"Nope, none at..." I stopped as Lance sat down right next to me and smiled. Lola's eyes darted between me and Lance. Great now what I'm I suppose to say?

"Greetings ladies!" Lance said sounding as if he didn't know me.

"Hello! My names Lola, Lola Rose." She said.

"Hello Lola, I'm Lance Evergreen, you probably already know me." He grinned. "Who might you be?" He stared into my eyes. I sat there poking my fork at my salad, not paying attention. Lola than hit her tray against min, snapping me out of my daze. I jumped, startled. Lance laughed and my cheeks burned red from the embarrassment.

"I'm Trisha, Trisha Bloom." I said quietly as I rose to throw my tray away.

It was seventh hour, last class of the day. Great, today I have to help out with the homecoming party. I was really not in the mood to help, my head was pounding. I was so confused in what all was happening.

"Class is almost over, but I have a announcement to make. The following students are to report to the gym to help set up the homecoming party. James bolt, Lisa Isaaacson, Troy Everson, Trisha Bloom, and Lance Evergreen." Mrs. Rippelson said. Lance! Did she say Lance?! Great, just what I wanted. Helping with the homecoming party was bad enough as it is, but now Lance is helping? This is just great, he made this day bad to worse.

The bell than rang as I slowly dragged myself to the gym.

"James Bolt will be with me working on the props, Lissa Isaacson and Troy Everson will be a team working on blowing the balloons, Trisha Bloom and..." Don't say Lance, please don't say Lance. "...Lance Evergreen will be a team decorating, now get to work!" Said Mrs. Rippleson. My head dropped, facing the floor.

Lance tapped my shoulder and smiled. I looked up and glared at him. He backed up and his smile faded.

"Lets get this straight." I said. "However you got here, I really don't know, but don't try anything stupid." I said trying to sound threatening.

"Haha!" He laughed. "So this is what it's about?" He said chuckling. "Trust me, I'm not interested in making a fool of myself." He said as royal as he could.

"Good, because you already are." I said holding in my laughter.

"What do you mean?" He said confused. I walked away holding my laughter, he stood up and started to run towards me but instead fell to the floor. His shoelace was tied to the chair.

"That's what happens to newbies." I said now laughing. His face turned red.

Later that day me and Lance were sitting at a table filling glass jars with marbles and fake candles. We didn't say a word to each other until I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"I thought you were a fairy!" I blurted out. He threw his hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud!" He said looking around the gym to see if anyone heard. He than slowly removed his hand. He started to speak quietly as he put marbles into the glass jars.

"I told you, I'm here to help and protect you."

My heart started to beat faster. My cheeks were probably red too for all I know. It was weird, it was like he was confessing his love to me, saying he would "protect me". I than shook my head, and I than spoke.

"Yeah, but how did you get into human form?"

"I'm a fairy, I have magical powers remember?" He said

"Yeah, I totally understand." I said, but I really didn't, nothing made sense, I looked at the glass jar of marbles he was filling up. He was wearing a silver ring, with a blue pendant on it. I was about to ask him why he wore that ring, but Mrs. Rippleson interrupted me.

"It's 6:00pm, you guys can go home now and get ready for the homecoming party, remember it starts at 7:30pm!" Than she walked away.

I went home and my mother was there at the front door smiling. She grabbed me and smiled and exclaimed.

"So who's your homecoming date?!"

"No one mothers." I said trudging past her.

"Oh, I see, but sweetie I have a surprise for you!" She said as I stopped and turned around. I saw my mother holding up a dress. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

The dress fell down to my feet. It was spaghetti strapped but the top part was in a very beautiful jewel design. The dress sparkled, it was a light blue dress that matched my eye color. I wore silver flip-flops. My hair was curled and I had mascara and blush on my face. To finish it all off, my mother put a silver tiara in my hair. My mother than gasped and she said.

"Your...Your...Your so beautiful!" She said holding my hands.

"Mothers don't start tearing up, I will start tearing up too. Plus, this is just homecoming." I said nervously. Than the front door bell rang.

"I will get it, just finish up here and I will bring you." She said smiling.

I looked at myself in the mirror and than I remembered, where's Lance?

"Trisha! Your date is here!" My mother said shouting to me from the front door. Date? I didn't have a date. I walked out from the bathroom and walked to the front door. I stopped and found him standing there.

"Oh my! Who is this handsome young gentleman!" My mom said all excited.

"Lance..." I said as I froze. He was wearing a tuxedo with a blue vest under his jacket, his hair was perfect. His eyes glittered, as he took his hands out from behind him. He held out a bouquet of flowers in front of me.

"For you, my lady." He said smiling.

"Wait! Let me go grab my camera!" My mother said as she frantically ran to go find her camera. I grabbed the flowers slowly.

"Uhm, Lance, why are you here?" I whispered.

"I'm your protector, remember?" He said casually.

"We're going to a homecoming party, not some World War!" I said.

"Still, remember I told you these things can happen anywhere, anytime." He said.

"That doesn't mean..." But he interrupted me.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling. My heart pounded.

"Than...Thank you." I said.

"Aren't you both adorable!" My mother exclaimed.

I looked to see my mother standing by me. I see, that's why he called my beautiful, so that my mother wouldn't know what we were talking about. After we took a picture we headed out to his car. It wasn't just a car, it was a sports car.

"Wha..How?" I said with my eyes wide open in surprise.

"I'm a fairy remember." He said as he gave me a wink.

We arrived back at the school. He got out of the car and came to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He held my hand as he helped me out of the car. He gave his keys to one of the ushers. We than walked to the school doors. I could hear the music blowing. As soon as we walked in, everyone looked at us and started whispering. But all I could hear was my beast friend Lola.

"Trisha! Where have you..." She stopped to see Lance standing next to me.

"L-Lance!" Than Lola hugged him, I than walked away disappearing into the crowd, because I didn't want to explain why I came with Lance.

A young man that almost looked like Elliott approached me. He gave me a warm smile and greeted me.

"Hello madam, would you like some punch?" He said to me, holding out a glass of punch.

"Sure." I said grabbing it, I than took a sip and Lola popped up.

"I lost you! Why did you just disappear?" She asked curious.

"I..." I was about to say, but she interrupted me.

"Also, why did you come here with Lance?" She asked like two inches away from my face. I knew she would ask me that question. I sighed than replied.

"We just ended up meeting on the way up to the school doors." I said, even though that was a lie.

"Oh, I see, that's totally understandable. Trisha? Are you alright, you look pale." Lola said looking at me worried.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom." I said smiling.

"Okay, I will wait for you, in the mean time I will go find Lance." Than Lola ran off. I than started to feel dizzy.

I ended up outside in the back alleyway. When something hit me and I fell, ripping my dress. My hair was all messy and my knees were bleeding from the fall. I rubbed my eyes, my vision was blurry. I looked up and made out a beautiful girl standing above me.

"Well hello Miss Bloom!" She said giggling, "shall I have some fun?" Her long finger nails glided across my cheek. It scratched my cheek causing a cut.

"Wha...Wha...What are you?" I tried to say, but I was too weak to move or speak.

"I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!" She laughed historically, "now you shall die!" She was about to claw me with her nails, until I saw a mans shadow. He took a pen out from his pocket.

"Freeze!" He shouted. He sounded like Lance. Or was it just me? The Wicked Witch of the West turned around and laughed.

"Haha! What can a pen do to me?" She said as she ran towards him. He clicked his pen, which than turned into a sword. He charged after the witch. The witch jumped into the air, he tried to turn around as fast as possible but she clawed his shoulder. He flinched but charged after her again. This time he stabbed her and pinned her into the wall. He took out the book of Forgotten Tales. He opened it and a big gust of wind flew around them and the witch screamed. While she was sucked into the book, his sword turned back into a pen. Than, I fainted.


	5. Wounded

I awoke in my bedroom to see Lance sleeping next to me. I jumped out of my bed, startled, but ended up falling to the floor. My knees were bandaged and in pain. Lance woke up from the thud of me falling. I glanced at him, and my heart stopped. He even looks stunning with messy bed hair. My heart fluttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and he looked like he was going to laugh.

"Ye...Yeah." I said mumbling. He burst out laughing. Why was he laughing? I than looked to the left to find my body mirror there. I saw my reflection. My make-up was smudged and my hair looked like a afro. I screamed and rushed to the bathroom.

I took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts with a T-shirt. I slowly creek the door open. I didn't see Lance in sight, so I thought he was gone. I crept to the kitchen to see Lance making pancakes.

"Hello!" He said smiling, as he put the pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Uhm..." I said slowly pointing at the pancakes.

"I made you breakfast. I thought you'd be hungry. Plus your hurt so I made it for you." He said setting the table. I looked at him and walked over to him and poked his shoulder. He jumped back, covering his shoulder with his hand. I looked at him worried.

"Are...Are you hurt?" I asked looking at his shoulder.

"No...No, you just startled me, that's all." He said and gave me a reassuring smile. I knew he was lying, but didn't say anything.

After we got done eating, he plopped the book of Forgotten tales onto the table. He opened the first page of the book and spun it around so I could see it. One of the pages was filled! I grabbed the book and looked closely to see the Wicked Witch of the West painted onto the page.

"We...We got one fairy tale! Or I should say, you got one fairy tale!" I said smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"Now only 49 more to go." He said

"49...that's not to far..." I said frowning. Lance put his hand on the book and closed it. Than the door bell rang.

"Trisha!" I heard Lola yelling. I opened the door as Lola practically ran over me and went into the kitchen. Oh no! What about Lance! She will find him! My body froze.

"Trisha!" Lola yelled again. She must of found him. "Where is all your food?" Lola said peeking out from the kitchen door. I sighed in relief.

"My mother is out grocery shopping, but if you want we can go somewhere." I said acting as like nobody was over.

We walked out the door, and closed the door and before I closed it, I glanced at the book of Forgotten Tales on the kitchen table. I smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny Trisha?" Lola wondered.

"Oh, nothing." I said smirking.

This Forgotten Tales thing isn't so bad after all. It might turn out to be some fun adventure. Lets see where this leads me.

"Hurry!" Lola said, I laughed and ran past her and yelled.

"I will race you to town!"

This is going to be one exciting adventure.


End file.
